Love is dead We are cured, but are we happy?
by Emono
Summary: A little lesson in love for three men. When a tryst comes full circle, what is left? And when AJ loses his title, how will what fare for the lovers? SLASH! Threesome: Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, AJ Styles.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Love is dead. We are cured, but are we happy?**  
Author**: Emono**  
Rating**: FR-13**  
Fandom**: Wrestling**  
Pairings**: Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley/AJ Styles**  
Summary: **A little lesson in love for three men. When a tryst comes full circle, what is left? And when AJ loses his title, how will what fare for the lovers?**  
Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.**  
Warnings**: Slash, implied sex, analysis of love and humanity

* * *

People have raped language to the point where nothing had any meaning anymore. There was no power behind words, no real meaning other than the face value. After so much misuse, after mass slaughters of 'honor' and 'family' and 'loyalty', they cannot mean what they were meant to anymore.

Most of all the word 'love', that is the one with which is the most dreaded. It is the word which all young girls spew and all young boys dread. It is so freely given that one can't even take it seriously anymore. If you peek behind it's pink, frilly façade you will find only a hollow shell. A shell of what it used to be, used to mean, used to stand for. Hopes, dreams, commitment, all that had once been important. Now it's been tainted by lying lips and lusty hands. It has become a key for which fits like a skeleton into the locks of chastity and binding.

Used by men and women alike, it has been ravaged beyond use. We pick up the fluffy, famed 'love' in hopes of giving it to the one who makes our heart pound and our breaths hitched. How upset we are to find it in tatters, frayed, browned. A pathetic sight and less than useless now. We smile at our beloved and whisper that we didn't know, that we thought it meant something.

And from that humiliation, the flame flickers and died out.

There are those who have smartened up. They cringe at the word and beg their lovers not to say it. They wave it off, smile it off, hope that with their eager nature they can hide their insecurities. They don't want their other to say it, their too scared that it's just as meaningless as every other time they'd heard it.

We're all scared, insecure, selfish beings deep down. We guard our heart. Sometimes not for ourselves, but for the time when we find that special someone and we want it to mean something. If we formed love into a rose, then plucked off all the petals, we couldn't very well hope to give someone a stem and have our affection returned?

People are not inclined to believe other people, that's just how people are.

Sure, our hearts may beat that much harder when his hand skims up our shirts. Sure, our breath hitches when he kisses our necks.

But is it love? Can we wish it to be love so much that it becomes it?

"I love you, both of ya."

And to say you have such a strong emotion for not one - but two people?

Impossible.

Chris looked to Alex, Alex back at Chris. The long time lovers and best friends couldn't believe what their paramour was telling them. They had invited the prestigious man into their bed three months ago, and as far as they knew it was just a fling. Sure, they had stayed up some nights talking about what they felt for their champion, but they never thought the sweet Georgia peach returned their feelings. They'd both developed a fondness for him, and somewhere it had turned much stronger.

AJ stood there before the two without his belt, without his shades, without his posse, and without Ric Flair around him. He had nothing to his name but an old grey shirt and his torn jeans, cowboy boots scuffed with dirt. He had no way to hide his eyes, no way to grin his way out of this. He had admitted his love, and he waited impatiently for a reaction. Ever since the two younger men had taken him in, he'd felt more than he had for years. They were so good to him, they were so understanding. They made him feel things…to be taken care of by two incredibly hot men after a long night of hardcore wrestling, there was nothing like it.

And AJ loved to be in between them…beneath them…above them, taking and giving all at the same time. There had never been a moment of awkwardness after that first night together.

Alex put a hand on Chris's back, whispering into his shoulder so only his lover could hear. The older brunette hated that he couldn't tell what was being spoken about him, but he could wait. If not for a few more seconds. Chris whispered back just as earnestly, copper hair falling into his eyes.

They made such a perfect sight.

"You love us?" Alex spoke up, turning his head and resting his temple to his lover's shoulder.

AJ nodded, "I do."

"Are you sure?" the other asked, eyes earnest.

"Yeah."

There were long moments of apprehension stretched between them. Would they accept love as it was? Was it false? Was it true? Was he lying to continue their tryst? Who knows what anyone wanted anymore, what they meant or what they didn't. Could they trust AJ? They'd both been burned throughout their lives, by multiple partners and even each other. What if AJ betrayed their trust? What if they were destroyed from the inside out?

But they saw something in AJ's eyes: Sincerity.

" 'Lexi's mine" Chris stated rather firmly.

The same stony expression came over his lover's face, "And Chrissy's mine."

AJ dropped his eyes, he'd been rejected. He could feel his heart swelling in his chest, his body bracing itself for rejection.

Chris's lips quirked up suddenly, "We know you love us, Allie."

"We've always known" Alex added, shrugging. He stepped away from his lover, slowly circling around AJ. Chris followed suit, their eyes set firmly on their pray. The champion shivered, but kept his eyes lowered respectively. Hands glided over his back, his shoulders, Chris's hand lifting his chin so he could meet those glittering blue eyes.

"So maybe you could be ours" Chris husked, his other hand straying across the older man's hip. AJ couldn't stop the moan that escaped him as the youngest of the three spooned up against his back, nuzzling his shoulders, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"And we could be yours."

AJ couldn't stop the smile from curling his lips, "And we all could be together?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yeah, more than anything" AJ drawled, leaning into their loving touches "I want us all to be…together. Together and happy."

"Rather than apart and miserable" Chris finished, leaning in and stealing a chaste kiss.

Alex gave a low whine, wanting to join in.

They obliged their lover, and they consummated their new relationship right there on the nearest couch.

* * *

**I wrote this during the WWE draft. But it was inspired by this:**

**My boyfriend told me he loved me for the first time over the phone…so I did the only logical thing and hung up on him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't going to continue this, but then I watched TNA and…argh! What the hell, TNA?! RVD?! Really? **_**Really**_**? Come on! AJ's hot, he's a heel, he's prestigious, and his character is a pompous ass! That DEFINES champion! Curse it all! **

**So what started out as a try-to-write-down-my-feelings thing, now becomes a venting fic. *le sigh* Oh well, hope you enjoy it anyways.**

* * *

_One month later…_

AJ could still smell the stench of Rob on top of him. The sharp odor of sweat, blood, and hair dye. He could still feel the sear of his body pinning him down, the weight of him, keeping him breathless and helpless on the mat. He could still feel the sting of the mat on his lower back, where his body had let him down and he'd fallen. His ribs were still flushed from the impact of that bastard frog-splashing him, knocking the breath out of him.

AJ could clearly recall his weak kick-out, one that hadn't counted because RVD held strong.

Then the confetti! The damn celebration!

AJ all but kicked in his shared hotel room door, face contorted in rage. The disbelief had faded a few hours ago when he had his back to the fan wall, staring up at the new champion with wide eyes. The disbelief had been at a crescendo there, he had waited fervently for someone to come out and call a foul. Or Ric! Surely Ric wouldn't let this happen!?

But no, it had happened. Now Rob wore _his_ belt around his waist with pride.

AJ stormed inside, yanking his t-shirt over his head. He ripped the material, letting the shreds fall to the floor. He kicked off his shoes, and when one stubbornly refused to come off - he wrenched it off with his hands and tossed it across the room. It smacked into the closet mirror, knocking it askew. He got a glimpse of himself in the mirror, hair sticking up in every direction and remnants of body oil clinging to his heaving chest. Bare foot, belt buckle catching the light, pants frayed, looking every inch the hick he was always accused of being.

AJ released a cry of rage, whirling around and making a bee-line for the extra large bed they'd specified. He dove down onto it, curling his arms among the soft white sheets. He buried his face into the pillow, clawing at the edges with his hands. He continued to growl into the plush surface, moving restlessly upon the coverlet.

Alex followed his older lover inside the room, quietly shutting it behind him. Concern was etched into his doe eyes, sighing at the state the once champion had worked himself into. He walked over to the bed, picking up the discarded shirt on the floor along his way. He let it drop into the trash, briefly mourning the dark brown material that had complimented his lover so well.

"Allie…" Alex began, unsure what to say.

"That title was mine!" AJ hissed, angry tears filling his eyes "He stole it from me! That kiss-ass face! That old dawg…someone shoulda shot him a long time ago!"

"You had it for a long time" Alex pointed out, sitting down on the bed beside the man "You couldn't expect to be champion forever."

"But I _was_ a champion, I deserve it after the shit I've been through" AJ sniffled angrily, glaring down at the bedspread "I've worked my ass off for that gold, and they hand it off to the WWE reject."

"Baby, please don't do this to yourself…" the brunette pleaded, reaching out and running his palm down the expanse of his lover's damp back. He massaged the muscles with the tips of his fingers, tracing the graceful curve of his champion's back. Well, his _once_ champion. Laying there shirtless and fuming, AJ had never looked so beautiful. An angry AJ was always handsome in his eyes…

Alex was shocked when the older man sniffed hard, turning his head so his profile was visible. His cheeks were stained an angry scarlet, lower lip swollen from being chewed on, a few tears leaking down his face.

"Didja see how they cheered him?" AJ whispered, sorrow laced in his tone "Didja see how the locker room came out and rooted for him? How Jarrett…" the man closed his eyes briefly, as if it hurt too much to finish "…shook his hand? Patted him on the back? He was…proud of him. No one ever did any 'a that when I won."

Okay, a _hurt_ AJ just pissed him off. Alex knew how much his lover respected Jeff, how he looked up to him. He'd been quoted on saying things like '_Can you imagine starting from the ground up? He's a hero_' or something akin to '_Do I look okay? I don't wanna look shabby in front 'a him_.' He had been watching the screen, he'd seen the heartbroken look on his lover's face as they all celebrated the low of his career. He'd limped out of there, defeated and humiliated.

"You don't deserve this, Allie" Alex cooed, leaning down and brushing a kiss along the back of his lover's neck. AJ just growled in return, swatting the other away. The Michigan native was hurt by this, it showed in his eyes as his touch was smacked off.

"Don' touch me" AJ drawled, not wanting to be comforted.

Neither heard the door open, nor did they notice the intense blue eyes that watched them.

"Come on, it's not the end of the world" Alex tried again, putting his hands on the other's shoulders "Don't blame yourself. It's be boring if you were champion all the time. You'll get it back, Allie, I promise. You're too good not to."

"Would you shut up!?" AJ barked, acting on pure instinct. He sat up, swinging his fist before he could think of just what he was doing. He realized the repercussions a second too late, the sickening thud of his knuckles meeting Alex's face echoing in the quiet room. The brunette's head whipped backward painfully, vision going double for just a minute.

Before AJ could stop them, he had a firm hand around his lover's throat, the other digging into his shoulder.

"You have no idea what this is like" AJ glared at his lover, lips curled in a snarl "Don't pretend like you know what I'm goin' through, and don' gimme yer pity! I don't need it…not from _you_."

Chris slammed the door shut, the firm latch of the lock bringing the Georgia native out of his trance. His fingers went limp from their vice, brilliant blue eyes looking toward the older of the Guns. Alex yanked himself out of the lax grip of the Phenomenal One, his hand going to massage his sore neck. His breath came in sharp puffs, he had feared for himself there in that moment.

"Well that's e-_fucking_-nough, don't you think?" Chris seethed, shedding his coat and stalking to the bed "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Whas' wrong? I'll tell ya what's wrong!" AJ got up on his knees, making his way to the end of the bed "They fucked me out of my title, Chris! They just _gave_ it away to-!"

"Not that, you selfish brat' Chris took his younger lover around the waist, bringing him into his side. He cradled the brunette's jaw, probing at it delicately to make sure there was no serious damage.

" 'M fine" Alex murmured, eyelashes fluttering at the slight pain there.

AJ watched the intimate scene with hurt eyes, lower lip trembling briefly as his heart cracked. The love between them was obvious, like a bright light emanating from their bodies wherever they were near one another. And here he was, trying to squirm his way into their lives. They had been getting along this past month, _sure_, but that was just a few dozen days. It had been a bit of bliss, finally having the two men he loved so close to him in the way he'd been craving.

To see them so intimate reminded him that in the end, they would leave him. They were young, hot, rising stars, and had the admiration of nearly the whole locker room. He'd been proud to be seen with them, but were they as proud to be seen with him? Probably not. He was a monster, nothing could control him.

"I don't need this bullshit" AJ spat, scrambling off the bed. His mouth was twisted down in a frown, eyes smoldering like smoky sapphires. No sooner had he stood up did a palm smack into his chest, stilling him.

"You're not going anywhere, Allie" Chris narrowed his eyes at his older lover "Get on the bed."

"Bite me" AJ spat, pushing past the copper colored haired man. Chris's strong hand clamped down onto his shoulder, fingertips biting into the flesh.

"I said: _Get_. _Down_." Chris used his strength to overpower the slighter brunette, shoving him hard. AJ went down with a yelp, flailing his arms rather dramatically before his shoulders bounced off the surface. Sprawled on his back, he blinked at the other in awe.

Chris was quick on his older lover, straddling his hips and pinning his shoulders down. AJ, being an alpha male, started to struggle to get free. Chris held fast, face completely stoic as he kept the other down with pure strength alone. There was something most didn't know about Chris Sabin…

Chris wretched AJ's arm behind him, up his back, twisting it mercilessly. AJ cried out for mercy, forced onto his stomach and restrained from escape.

Chris was an alpha male too.

"You _do not_ put your hands on us" Chris growled into the older man's ear, making the other freeze "I don't care how pissed off you are…you hit Alex again, and I'm going to break your face."

AJ tried to push up, whimpering when his shoulder protested.

"Shh, Allie, baby…" Chris crooned into his ear, brushing his lips across the older man's dark tresses and the shell of his ear "You're where you belong."

"Where?!" AJ cried out desperately, wanting to know where he was supposed to be now "I've got no belt! No title! I'm nothin' again! Where the hell do I belong?"

Chris kept calm, hot breath bathing the brunette's ear, "…beneath me."

"With us" Alex's voice was just as silky, he sat on the bed and ran his fingers over both his lovers.

AJ began to tremble, slowly baring his jugular to the copper haired man. He gave up control, mewing softly when he felt teeth along the sensitive flesh of his neck.

"Are you going to quit this nonsense?" Chris's hiss turned into a sweet purr "Are you going to be sweet for us?"

" 'M sorry" AJ drawled, sincerity in his words. He turned his head, looking imploringly to the younger brunette. "Lex, I'm so sorry. I didn't wanna…I just lost my temper, I…"

"I know" Alex soothed, ready to forgive the Georgia native "You're still our champion, Allie. Nothing is going to change that."

Chris sat up, letting the man's arm go in favor of running a possessive hand down the curve of his bare back, "Besides you continuing to be an asshole, that is."

"I know I let it go to my head" he half buried his face in the pillow, tears still in his eyes "I've been so fucked up, so stressed…and Ric, he wants me to have this asshole persona…and I kinda just…took it too seriously. If you guys don't wanna keep this going, I understand."

The dejected tone broke their hearts, and Chris couldn't help but reach under the brunette's hips and start undoing his pants.

AJ flushed at the touch, hardening obediently, "Chrissy…"

Chris wet his lips, looking to his lover slyly, "Lexi…do you want top or bottom?"

Alex pouted, "Can't we both top?"

The seductive purr caused their sap to rise, AJ squirming beneath the other man.

"Now Lex…_that's_ an idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I swore I was done with this fic, but TNA decided it had other plans. This is spoiler for 5-6-10 episode of TNA. *pulls a little figure out of a box, blows dust off it* I'm so glad I found my AJ muse! It's giving me time to perfect him! I haven't played him since I killed him in the **_**Under The Rose**_** series.**

**

* * *

**

AJ had won the fight, but he was torn between exhausted and pissed. He stumbled backstage, cradling him arm into his body. Fucking Abyss and his tacks…he'd forgotten how much they hurt. They were stuck into the flesh along his arm, his wrist, his palm and the back of his hand. Blood trickled past the metal, and the pain started setting in when the adrenaline faded.

AJ stumbled against the cement wall, groaning when the chill met his sweaty skin. His chest was heaving from the exertion he'd just put himself through, knees protesting from the abuse. He'd overshot that cross-body from the ropes, he'd landed too hard onto the mat and the had driven the tacks pretty deep into his flesh.

The clap of boots on cement echoed through the hall, alerting him to two approaching people. He cracked his eyes open, searching for the source. His two beautiful lovers, Chris and Alex, were making their way towards him. They were still clad in their ring gear, the only thing missing was Alex's new star arm bands. They were a bit of a mess, concern on their faces as they raced toward him.

"Hey" he rasped, trying to smile but failing miserably.

Chris managed to smile back, "I've never seen you perform better."

"Thanks, man" AJ let the youngest of them take his arm from his body, inspecting the damage "Forgot how much those tacks hurt, though. Never woulda agreed if…"

A shadow passed over the young man's face, his forgotten championship weighing heavily on his shoulders.

"You were amazing" Chris assured him, leaning against the wall next to him and running the back of his hand along his older lover's cheek "You outshone Abyss. No one will doubt that you're supposed to be the champ now."

"Shit…" Alex murmured, running his fingers over the pins stuck in the older man's flesh "You need to go see a trainer. Right _now_."

AJ was planning to do just that, but at that moment a rowdy burst of laughter sounded from around the corner. He was about to suggest getting out of there, but then Alex's thumb brushed over a tack and he groaned lowly.

"Lexi, please."

"Sorry, man, sorry" Alex apologized immediately, the brunette closed his eyes and rolled his head against the wall. The Guns started whispering sympathy to their third, losing themselves in their task.

Nash came around the corner, his posse following close behind. His ice blue eyes flashed dangerously when he saw the three younger men. He'd offered AJ before, tempted him with titles and money until he was blue in the face. But the once-shy brunette had grown into himself, earning his own championships. AJ had refused him, and now there he was - all but melting into the arms of those cockteases.

Nash had offered the Guns before as well, hard cash to be his personal bitches…but they'd both refused him outright.

Scott followed behind the Silver Fox, Young to his left. None other than Beer Money Inc. themselves accompanied The Band, their long hair flowing over their shoulders while their bare chests heaved from their laughter. The entire group had gone to one of the lounge rooms to toast and drink to their victory. They hadn't had a chance to change out of their ring clothes yet, just refresh and wipe the sweat from their skin.

Storm elbowed his more intelligent partner in the side, grunting pointedly. Roode observed the scene, a scowl twisting his lips. Beer Money had long coveted the Guns for themselves, to break them of their wild spirits. Now they were cooing over the ex-champion like women, stroking his bruised flesh and thumbing the sweat from his brow.

The two stables approached, smirks turning their lips as they thought of what was going to happen.

Kevin grabbed Alex by the nape of his neck, tossing the boy back into the group with careless strength. Storm gave a content hum, catching the young man around the waist and bringing him into a fierce hold. Alex flailed, calling out wordlessly.

"Let's see the damage, Styles" Kevin grinned like the fox he was, snatching the brunette's wrist and clamping his own wide palm upon his forearm. AJ cried out, nearly crumbling to his knees from the sudden burst of distress. Nash grinded in the tacks, getting a sweet groan for his effort.

"Let them go!" Chris barked, reaching to free AJ from the larger man's vice. But Eric Young was fast, if not just as fast as him. His betrayal had hurt, so the Guns had provoked the beast that was The Band. That thrice-damned kendo stick came at him, striking him across the cheek and the side of his head. He slammed into the wall from the force, vision going dark for a few moments.

"Stop!" Alex clawed at Storm's thick arm in vain, trying to get to his partner as he fell to the floor. Eric kept at it, a sick grin on his face as he struck the copper haired beauty over and over. Chris tried to cover his head, shielding himself as best he could as he crawled along the wall until his back hit a heavy lift machine.

"Washed up champ" Scott spat at Styles, the Tag Team belt gleaming from around his plump waist "You think we're going to let your whores show us up?"

AJ couldn't help but smirk up at them from on his knees, cheeks flushed with pain, "If yer as good as you think you are…they wouldn't have shown you up, now would they?"

Eric backed off Chris, a wild gleam in his eyes. The younger man looked up from between his arms, pissed off but showing the signs of welts on his neck and bare torso. There was a blooming crimson streak across his cheek, enhancing his handsome features. Roode looked on hungrily, hoping to have his turn.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Alex hissed, wincing as strong fingers twisted in his white-tinged hair. James pulled the young man's head back, exposing his neck long enough to swipe his tongue across it.

"Stop squealing, you easy bitch" Scott scoffed "If I remember right, you were shaking your hips at us earlier in the ring. What's so different now?"

"And if _I_ remember, you also tasted our boots!" Chris surged forward to protect his lover, getting shoved back by Young.

"You son of a bitch" AJ tried to free his arm, managing to get to his feet "Leave 'em the hell alone."

"Maybe if you weren't such a stuck up bitch, we wouldn't have this problem" Kevin cocked his head to the side, spitting out the nickname the Guns used for their third "_Allie_."

AJ's arm was going numb, he started to think their way out of this.

Chris could tell that Storm was seconds away from bending Alex over the nearest flat surface and taking what he wanted. The way the older man's hands were straying, his mouth already watering with the first taste of Alex's flesh.

"We're no whores" Chris got up, still backed into the corner as his eyes trained on both Roode and Storm "Take your hands off him. Both of them."

"What are you going to do?" Robert advanced on the smaller man, fingers itching to touch all that smooth skin. Chris cowered a little too well, putting on those pathetic puppy eyes. But there was a tension in his shoulders, in the way his stance changed. Even through their fear and pain, Alex and AJ noticed this right away. Alex managed to get his feet on the floor, bracing himself.

AJ allowed himself to be pulled into Nash's much larger frame, giving him his own kicked-puppy look, "D-Don't hurt me…"

Kevin's eyes flickered over the ex-champion, "Let's see how that pretty drawl will sound when you're under me…"

Chris struck true, a perfect sweep kick that took Roode down in seconds. The big oaf hit the ground, alerting the others with a dramatic groan. Alex caught Storm in the chin with a head butt, driving his elbow hard into his crotch. Storm let go, and he didn't miss a second to punch Nash in the ribs.

AJ struck out hard with his knee, catching the bastard's other side. The giant fell, wheezing hard as his knees hit the cement.

Shoving Young aside, the three lovers got out of there.

**xXxXxXx**

"Bastards" AJ huffed, falling onto the couch of his dressing room as Chris locked the door and slid the deadbolt into place "All of 'em…cowardly bastards!"

Alex was scratching at his neck, his arms, hoping to get rid of the man's touch. It lingered on his skin, goosebumps broken out along his flesh. Chris came up behind him, curling an arm around his waist and across his collarbone. Butterfly kisses were dropped along his neck, Storm's slimy touch fading away.

"If they think this can scare us, they're wrong" Chris stated firmly, though his fingers were trembling from the adrenaline "We're still going after the tag-team belts, right Lexi? They're just jealous."

"Hateful monsters" AJ leaned back against the couch, giving a low hiss when a pulse of pain ran up his arm. Alex was the first to notice his older lover's arm slick with blood, the tack wounds had leaked from being shifted around and dug in further. His wrist and hand were covered in his own essence, light catching and reflecting in the plasma.

"Allie…" Alex breathed, rushing over to the ex-champion. He snatched a towel off the table, dropping to his knees in front of the other. He tried to mop up some of the blood, knowing better than to try and remove the tacks himself.

"I'll get a trainer" Chris picked up Styles cellphone, texting Shannon in the hopes his friend would send a medic their way.

"It's okay, Lex" AJ drawled, sitting up and touching the top of the younger man's head "Don't worry too much 'bout me."

"I can't help it" Alex hated that he couldn't do anything to stop his lovers from hurting, so he did what he could. He carefully plucked some of the slighter tacks, afraid to even brush the deeply embedded ones. Styles hissed, but didn't protest.

AJ hated to see their youngest so worked up. Not too long ago, The Band had drawn on Alex right there in the ring! It had pissed him off so bad. If it hadn't been for Ric holding him back, he'd have ran out and protected him right then.

"Do you think they're going to make this a problem?" Chris asked, sounding more insecure than AJ could ever remember.

"They won't mess with us too much" AJ was pretty sure he wasn't lying "We're pretty well-known in this place. They wouldn' dare, not with Ric and Hogan around. That McDonald colored bastard loves ya'll for some reason."

Chris nodded, recalling how Hogan was pretty tender towards them because of their size and age (and their talent.)

"We'll be fine" Alex stood, clutching the bloodied cloth in his fist "Right?"

"Yeah, babe, we'll be fine" AJ assured him lowly.

Alex was about to collapse on the couch with his older lover when a knock sounded on the door.

When the trainer came in, the lovers remained silent and pretended like everything was going to be okay.


End file.
